


bruises

by ohmytikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruises, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytikki/pseuds/ohmytikki
Summary: Chloe makes sure Kagami feels better about her scratches and bruises.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Uh, this is short and not that good, but it was good practice. Pray that I get better at writing lmao.

Chloe pressed her lips softly against Kagami’s before retreating quickly, regretting her decision. Judging by the other's shocked expression, kissing her didn’t seem like a good idea now. However, Kagami stood frozen, contemplating the situation at hand for a good moment. This was new to her and she just needed to think about her next move for a second, so she didn't mess anything up. It seemed like the blonde was about to open her mouth to say something like an apology, but Kagami swiftly shut her up by bashing their lips together again. 

It was a lot rougher than when Chloe initially did it, but they both decided they liked it better that way anyways. They seemed to only get more eager as they continued, the dark-haired girl moving her hands to cup the taller blonde’s face. Heat boiled in the pit of their stomachs and they felt their face start to flush and, although everything got way hotter (physically and metaphorically), Kagami wanted to get as close as she possibly could to Chloe. 

Chloe finally pushes away to catch her breath, lips slightly swollen. She is breathing heavily, strands of her blonde hair sticking to her forehead from how much she was sweating. Lucky for Chloe, Kagami didn’t look much different from her, which saved her from some embarrassment, “Chloe, is this ok?”

“I-I don’t know. It depends if you want it,” She responded. Kagami gulped, unsure on how to express herself. She never ever had a hard time saying what was on her mind. She was an open book. It felt different in this situation though, “You can tell me what you want. I’m fine.” 

“I want- No, I _need_ you to be closer. I just-, ” Kagami replied, trying to find more ways to express what she wanted and Chloe nodded indicating she understands where the other is coming from. The dark-haired girl watches as Chloe puts her long hair up in a ponytail (since having her hair down seemed to make her sweat a lot) and takes off her yellow tank top, “God..”

She stared at the blonde’s body in awe. It was nice and tanned since she puts on self-tanner. It’s a lot less orangey looking than how it looked when they first met and was a lot more subtle and natural looking. She was so lanky as well. Way taller than how she was in the beginning of high school, sort of like a model. Kagami’s eyes scanned away from her torso and drifted upwards to where her chest is. She took a second to admire her simple black and white bra before making eye-contact with her. She didn't want to make Chloe uncomfortable by staring too long. Chloe smiled at how the dark-haired girl’s face got red, or redder, which she didn’t know was possible since both their faces were already pretty flushed, “Can I?” 

The blonde grabbed the bottom of Kagami’s red t-shirt, slightly pulling it up signaling she wanted to take it off. The shorter girl nodded without hesitating which made Chloe quickly pull her shirt off and throw it to the side.

Chloe sucked in her breath at the sight of milky white skin and shoulders covered with small freckles. The freckles from her shoulders sprinkled down her arm which brought Chloe’s attention to her muscles. _God._ Her muscles were a whole other thing. Of course Chloe has found herself staring at them while Kagami wasn’t watching, but this time it was different. Kagami was looking at her back and more was on display. She bit her lip nervously before her eyes drifted down and noticed a giant bruise on the side of her torso, “Ow. That must hurt.” 

Kagami furrowed her brows confused, then looked down at her waist and remembered all the little bruises she had from fencing. She blushed, slightly embarrassed, “Oh, they’re from fencing. I get bruised and scratched up a bit. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Chloe questioned, lightly grazing her fingers over a smaller bruise she noticed on Kagami’s shoulder. 

The dark-haired girl froze up at the contact, pulling the other girl’s hands away quickly and sitting down on Chloe’s bed, wrapping her arms around her body, “They aren’t the most attractive thing, it’s embarrassing.” 

Chloe frowned at the girl, sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her thigh, “I don’t think they're embarrassing. I think they're badass. ”

Kagami smiled on the hand on her thigh and placed her own hand on top of it, “Really?”

“I’m serious! Plus, you just saw me sweat my ass off just from kissing you,” The blonde exclaimed, making the dark-haired girl giggle before moving closer to Kagami and whispering, “It’s actually think it's really sexy. Makes you look tough. It’s extremely hot.”

Kagami’s eyes widened, covering her face to hide the blush starting to show up again and falling back onto the bed, “You can’t just say those things to me.” 

The blonde laughed, moving so that now she was on top of Kagami, straddling her lap. She moved the dark-haired girl’s hands away from her face and smiled, “It’s not a secret that you are hot. The fencing scars make it all the better. It’s like you're my knight in shining armor and I’m the princess.” 

“I wouldn’t mind being your knight,” Kagami replied, running her hands down the other’s waist and stopping at her hips. 

Chloe moved Kagami’s bangs from her face and started to softly run her fingers through her hair while admiring all of her soft features. She looked so good pressed up against the bed like this, her hair sprawled out messily and the light from Chloe’s windows hitting her face just right.

“As the princess, I should probably repay you for protecting me,” she said as her fingers roamed downward away from the other’s face and started to graze across the bruise on her shoulder again. 

Kagami raised a brow, “Oh? How?”

“Well,” The blonde started, but decided to just show her rather than say anything. She leaned forward, placing a kiss on her shoulder right where the bruise was, “I’ll make sure you feel better.” 

The dark-haired girl’s lips turned upward into a soft grin as she watched Chloe place small, gentle kisses on each bruise on her body. She had left the big one of her torso for last, giving extra attention to that one since it seemed like it was the one that hurt the most. She also noticed small scratches and scars on Kagami’s body as well and, although none of them were fresh, made sure to give them the attention they needed too. Finally, she grabbed Kagami’s hands and kissed where she noticed she had calluses on her palms, assuming they were from fencing as well.

The pit inside of her stomach continued to burn and she assumed that’s what having butterflies in your stomach felt like. She had never felt butterflies as strong as she did when she was around Chloe. The blonde certainly knew how to make her weak to her knees, especially by doing little sweet things like kissing all her scratches better. She wondered how she got here. In bed with the devil incarnate herself, Chloe Bourgeois. Well, now she realized that Chloe wasn't mean (anymore at least). Kagami learned that Chloe might be cold at first, but when you got on her good side, the amount of love she gave you was endless and, for once in her life, she felt truly and completely loved by someone. Even if it was by a blonde hot-head, but Kagami took what she could get.

“Better now?” Chloe questioned, leaning forward so that their faces were closer. Kagami opened her mouth to respond, but words refused to come out. It was hard to put together a clear sentence when the love of your life is pressed up against you like Chloe was. So, Kagami ended up just smiling and tucking a strand of the blonde’s hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear before pulling her back into a kiss. 

“More than better.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my socials:
> 
> Insta: @chlgami / @420.nino / @boffin.jpg  
> Twitter: @chloeskagami  
> Tumblr: @chloeskagami


End file.
